Precious Love
by tinkaibell
Summary: hanya kisah seorang Oh Sehun, ayah muda yang terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. yang sialnya ternyata dia juga sudah mempunyai anak! this is YAOI! mpreg, fluff, DLDR! its HUNKAI AREA
1. Chapter 1

**Precious Love**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **With**

 **Little Haowen & Taeoh **

**Fluff, romance, family.**

 **Warn: its YAOI fanfic, m-preg, marriage life, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **HUNKAI Area!**

Jongin itu lelaki manis dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya. Ia baik, tentu saja, memiliki sikap lembut, lebih memperhatikan keadaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, penyabar, dan yang terpenting ia sangat keibuan. Setelah Jongin bercerai dengan suaminya, hidupnya tidaklah mudah. Ia harus berjuang seorang diri untuk merawat dan membesarkan sang buah hati dengan keadaan yang serba pas-pasan. Tetapi takdir begitu baik kepada Jongin hingga sekarang ia bisa hidup dengan cukup dan memiliki anak yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Mommy!"

Jongin menoleh, itu anaknya. Buah hatinya, hidupnya. Jongin sangat sangat menyayangi bocah balita yang berusia 3tahun itu. ia merentangkan tanganya menyambut kedatangan sang anak dan memeluknya lalu mencium pipi gembilnya.

"anak mom sudah bangun hmm?" dan dibalas cengiran khas anak-anak yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Jongin yang gemas dengan kelakuan sang anak mulai menciumi seluruh wajah sang anak dibalas dengan kikikkan dari pemiliknya.

"ihihihi geli mom~~"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "ayo kita mandi setelah itu sarapan lalu kita pergi ke rumah nenek, oke?"

Menjadi _single parent_ itu tidaklah mudah. Setelah bercerai dengan sang suami, Jongin hidup menumpang dirumah ibunya. Padahal ibunya hanya menandalkan penghasilannya dari toko bunga kecil-kecilan yang ia miliki, ayah Jongin sudah lama meninggal. Karena itu Jongin berinisiatif mencari kerja dan beruntunglah saat itu ia dapat pekerjaan disalah satu tempat makan dipinggir jalan sebagai tukang cuci piring. Tapi itu tidak masalah selagi ia bisa mencari duit dengan halal.

Dan setelah tabungannya terkumpul, ia memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah kontrakkan sederhana agar tidak merepotkan sang ibu. Setelah pindah ke rumah kontrakanya ia juga mendapat tawaran menjadi guru TK yang letaknya disekitar kompleks disitu. Kebetulan teman Jongin yang merekomendasikan atasannya agar menerima Jongin disana. Jadi tanpa pengalaman menjadi guru dan dengan berbekal sifat hangatnya terhadap anak-anak, Jongin cepat beradaptasi dan menjadi guru favorite anak-anak di TK ini.

"Jongin, kau sudah datang?"

"iya bu, aku titip Taeoh lagi ya?"

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin.

"turunkan saja ibu, nanti dia menjadi manja dan minta digendong terus."

Ibunya terkekeh, "tak apa, Taeoh kan masih kecil Jongin. Berilah kasih sayang selagi bisa."

"hhh baiklah baiklah," Jongin memandang Taeoh dan mengelus pipinya, "ingat! Jangan nakal pada nenek atau mommy akan menghukummu."

"ayay mommy!"

"mommy berangkat," Jongin mencium kening Taeoh dan ibunya lalu bergegas pergi ketempatnya mengajar.

.

.

.

Precious Love

"akhhh daddyy~~"

"tidak Oh Haowen, kau harus sekolah!"

"tapi aku tidak suka sekolah baru. Ayolah daddy~"

"berhenti merengek, dan kita berangkat. Astaga kenapa tenagamu kuat sekali hah!?"

Sehun sedaritadi mencoba menarik tangan anaknya yang saat ini sedang menggelendot di kaki meja makan. Katanya sih Haowen tidak mau sekolah karena ia baru saja pindah sekolah sekaligus pindah rumah. Haowen bilang nanti dia tidak akan punya teman. Maka dari itu ia dengan keras kepala menolak bersekolah dan dibalas dengan keras kepala juga oleh sang ayah.

"daddy~~"

"kita berangkat sekolah atau daddy akan menguncimu dirumah ini sendirian?"

Haowen –bocah berumur 5tahun itu memandang sekeliling rumah barunya dengan pandangan horror. Bagaimana tidak? Barang-barang dirumah ini masih ditutupi dengan kain berwarna putih, dan lagi disini terlalu gelap, masa daddynya tega mengurungnya disini? Dengan wajah tertekuk akhirnya ia berdir. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai.

"anak pintar." Ia menepuk nepuk pelan kepala sang anak dibalas dengusan oleh pemiliknya. Lalu mereka segera berangkat keseolah baru Haowen yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

..

Pelajaran hari ini adalah kelas menggambar. Menggambar dengan cat air yang membuat Jongin lumayan kualahan karena para muridnya yang malah bermain dengan saling memeperkan cat air kewajah teman-teman mereka. Jongin hanya menghela napasnya melihat satu-satu wajah muridnya. Tidak ada yang bersih, semuanya belepotan karena cat air itu, tapi bukannya menangis mereka malah tertawa senang karena menurut mereka wajah teman-temannya sangatlah lucu. Jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa marah hanya tersenyum, setelah ini ia harus membersihkan sendiri tubuh anak muridnya sebelum mereka dijemput oleh orangtuanya.

TOK TOK

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, ia segera membukanya dan dilihatnya Tiffany, salah satu guru di TK ini berdiri dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Jongin, lihat! Dia sangat tampan dan menggemaskan bukan?" Tiffany menunjuk anak kecil disampingnya yang menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datar. Ia segera berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut.

"halo, siapa namamu hmm?"

Saat Jongin hendak mengusak kepala anak itu, tiba-tiba anak itu beringsut mundur. Sepertinya dia ketakutan dengan orang asing. Begitulah pikir Jongin. Jadi ia berdiri dan menatap Tiffany.

"apa dia anak baru?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "kau tau Jongin, ayahnya sangaaattt tampan. Astaga aku merasakan wajahku memanas ketika ia mengantarkan anak ini. Dan ia berkata jika Haowen adalah anak pemalu jadi ia meminta untuk mengerti dengan sikapnya. Dan kau tau? Suaranya sangat sexy! Yatuhan aku merasa ada malaikat yang sedang berbaik hati padaku hari ini." Cerocos Tiffany tanpa memperdulikan jika anak dari orang yang ia bicarakan mendengar dan mengerti kata-katanya. Jongin hanya mendengus melihat kebiasaan centil temannya.

"ingatlah suami dan anakmu, ahjumma."

"aku selalu ingat mereka. Aku kan hanya mengagumi—yak aku bukan ahjumma!"

"yaya terserah kau." Jongin mengibaskan tanganya malas, "lalu dia akan masuk kekelas B?"

Tiffany mengangguk. "jaga dia okay? Dan jika kau bertemu dengan ayahnya aku pasti kau terpesona denganya." Setelah memberikan kedipan kepada Jongin, wanita itu segera melenggang pergi dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin.

"nah jadi namamu siapa? Kau belum menjawab pertayaanku tadi, anak manis."

"aku tampan!"

"baiklah kau tampan. Jadi aku harus memanggil anak tampan ini dengan apa?"

"Haowen." Jawab Haowen dengan singkat dan datar. Jongin balas tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kita perkenalkan dirimu. Aku yakin teman-temanmu akan sangat menyukaimu." Dan Jongin membawa masuk Haowen kedalam kelas lalu memperkenalkan anak itu disambut meriah oleh murid-muridnya. Haowen yang awalnya menunduk takut setelah duduk lama kelamaan menjadi terbiasa bahkan anak itu sudah bercanda dengan teman-teman barunya.

Jongin melirik arlojinya, sudah jam dua siang rupanya. Kelas sudah dibubarkan setengah jam yang lalu dan ia mengobrol sebentar dengan para guru lainnya. sekarang ia akan pulang untuk menjemput sang buah hati yang menunggunya. Ketika sampai didepan gerbang, ia melihat Haowen yang sedang duduk disudut pintu gerbang dengan menekuk kakinya. Bibir anak itu mengerucut lucu dan Jongin bisa menebak jika anak itu belum dijemput.

"Haowen?" panggil Jongin dengan kembut. Ia ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya didepan Haowen. "kenapa cemberut? Kau belum dijemput ya?"

"daddy tidak sayang Haowen!"

"hey kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. mungkin daddy lagi sibuk. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu disini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi Jongin bisa melihat jika anak itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan ia sedikit mendengar isakkan. Ia segera menggendong Haowen dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"shh, kita tunggu sebentar lagi ya? Aku akan menemanimu disini jadi berhentilah menangis. Anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis, kau tau?" ucap Jongin sambil mencium kepala Haowen dengan sayang. Ia bisa merasakan jika tangan Haowen melingkari lehernya dan juga anak itu menaruh kepalanya dibahu sempit Jongin.

"Hoawen benci daddy huhuhu.." anak itu terus menangis dan Jongin dengan sabar memberi kata-kata yang menenangkan Haowen sembari memberikan elusan dipunggungnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama akhirnya Haowen tertidur digendongannya. Jongin juga merasakan tangannya yang sudah kebas karena menggendong anak ini terlalu lama. Sempat terbesit untuk mengantarkan Haowen pulang tapi dia tidak tau dimana rumahnya, jadi dengan sabar ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

Tak lama sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam merhenti tepat didepan Jongin, dan seorang lelaki dengan tubuh atletis keluar dengan raut yang panik.

"astaga Haowen!" lelaki itu memekik dan segera menghampiri Jongin. "kau guru Haowen? Yatuhan maafkan aku, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi dan tidak melihat jam. Apa dia merepotkanmu?" ucap lelaki itu sambil mengambil alih Haowen dari gendongan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "tak apa, Haowen menunggumu tadi tak lama ia menangis dan sepertinya ia terlalu lelah menunggu makannya ia tertidur."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dan tertegun sesaat. Melihat semyum indah Jongin membuat sesuatu di dadanya sedikit bergetar. Begitu cantik dan sempurna.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya terdiam mencoba menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunannya. "maaf tuan.."

"Sehun." ia menyebutkan namanya dengan refleks saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya tuan.

Jongin yang sedikit tidak mengerti mengernyitkan dahinya "y-ya?"

"namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongin yang lucu menurutnya.

"ahh iya, namaku Kim Jongin." Dan Jongin memberikan senyumanya lagi, membuat dunia Oh Sehun berbunga-bunga seketika.

Setelahnya Sehun menawarkan tumpangan kepada Jongin tetapi lelaki itu menolak dengan alasan ada urusan. Sehun tak bisa memaksa walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri ia sedikit kecewa karena ia ingin mengenal Jongin lebih jauh. Tetapi mungkin waktunya belum tepat jadi ia akan mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Jongin secara perlahan. Sepertinya ada yang mengalami _love at the first_ _sight_ , eh?

.

.

.

Precious Love

Semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin, Sehun menjadi lebih giat mengantar jemput Hoawen sekalian jika ada Jongin disana ia mengajak Jongin berbasa basi sedikit. Sehun semakin terkagum dengan melihat cara Jongin mengajar dikelasnya. Pernah sekali ia mengintip Jongin yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya, dan saat itu ada anak yang menangis karena diejek temannya, Jongin dengan sabar memberikan pengertian kepada anak itu. bahkan cara Jongin menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis itu benar-benar membuat dada Sehun menjadi hangat. Ia jadi ingat saat Jongin berhasil membujuk Haowen bahkan lelaki itu menggendong anaknya. Padahal Haowen itu keras kepala sama sepertinya, tidak mau menurut, apalagi anak itu tidak mau disentuh oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tetapi dengan Jongin? Dan karena kejadian itu Haowen terus-terusan menceritakan bagaimana Jongin disekolah, bagaimana saat Jongin membersihkan luka Haowen saat anak itu terjatuh dipelajaran olahraga, dan masih banyak Jongin ini dan Jongin itu yang membuat Sehun melebarkan senyumnya setiap kali mendengar nama Jongin.

Ini hari minggu, Sehun libur dari kerjanya dan saat ini ia sedang mencari bahan-bahan kebutuhan yang disuruh oleh ibunya. Sehun menggerutu sepanjang jalan, tau begini ia tidak mampir kerumah ibunya dengan begitu ia bisa tidur dengan puas dirumahnya dengan tenang. Tetapi sekali lagi, hidup tidak seindah yang diharapkan, itulah kata Sehun.

Namun, Sehun rasa-rasanya akan mencabut semua sumpah serapah yang baru saja ia sebutkan tadi. Entahlah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau memang takdir sedang mencintai dirinya karena demi Tuhan ia melihat Jongin sedang melihat-lihat sayuran dengan teliti. Langsung saja Sehun menghampiri Jongin, kesempatan tidak datang duakali kan?

"ehem, hei Jongin?"

"oh, Sehun!?" Jongin sedikit memekik karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun disini. "kau berbelanja?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat keranjang bawaan Sehun.

Lelaki itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "tidak, hanya saja ibu menyuruhku.. jadi.. yeah begitulah." Ucap Sehun sedikit terbata dibalas kekehan dari Jongin.

"ahh ternyata kau anak yang berbakti." Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "kau sendiri? Tidak bersama Haowen?"

Jongin sudah tau mengenai ibunya Haowen yang sudah meninngal dua tahun yang lalu. Haowen sendiri yang bercerita kata anak itu ibunya mengalami penyakit kanker otak dan sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sehun yang bercerita seperti itu kepadanya. Walaupun Haowen bilang ia tidak mengerti tetapi ia sangat sedih saat ibunya pergi ke surga dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kadang anak itu juga merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu, walaupun Sehun sendiri sudah berusaha untuk memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah kepada Haowen.

"dia memilih bersantai dirumah ibu." Sehun mendengus mengingat kelakuan anak dan ibunya. "jadilah aku yang kesini sendirian. Menyebalkan memang tapi yeah sudah resiko sebagai anak." Ia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "dan kau? Kau kesini juga sendiri?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah trolly. Dan detik itu juga Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terkejutnya. "d-dia—"

"ya, dia anakku."

Sehun menahan napasnya. Jongin sudah punya anak? Jongin sudah menikah? Siapa lelaki beruntung yang menjadi suami Jongin? Dilihatnya lagi anak Jongin yang sedang duduk di trolly, dia tertidur dengan memeluk boneka Krong hijau. Wajahnya 99% mirip Jongin, dan Sehun semakin yakin kalau anak itu adalah benar-benar anak kandung Jongin.

"o-oh maaf aku baru tau jika kau sudah memiliki anak." Kata Sehun canggung dibalas senyum maklum oleh Jongin.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan beriringan sampai mereka selesai berbelanja. Sehun melihat Jongin yang kesusahan membawa belanjaan sekaligus harus menggendong anaknya pun menawarkan bantuan.

"ahh Sehun? kenapa Taeoh dimasukkan kedalam mobilmu?"

Jongin masih terdiam karena bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun. lalu lelaki itu mengambil barang belanjaan Jongin ditanganya dan memasukkannya juga kedalam mobilnya "aku akan mengantarmu."

"t-tapi Sehun—"

"tidak ada penolakan Jongin." Final Sehun dan Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Selama diperjalanan mereka terlihat mengobrol, sesekali Jongin tertawa akan lelucon yang Sehun lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai tepat didepan rumah kontrakan Jongin.

"terimkasih banyak, Sehun. aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"tidak!" Sehun sedikit memekik lalu segera berdeham untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali."

"baiklah, kau mau mampir? Aku kan membuat makan siang untukmu." Saat Jongin melihat Sehun akan menolak, lelaki manis itu langsung menyela, "tidak ada penolakan tuan Sehun. anggap saja ini rasa terimaksihku untukmu." Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk menolaknya.

Sambil menunggu Jongin memasak, Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Jongin. Rumah ini kecil, tetapi sangat nyaman karena Jongin mengaturnya dengan rapih. Hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Taeoh sudah ditaruh dikamar karena anak itu masih belum bangun juga. Dan Sehun belum melihat tanda-tanda suami Jongin disini. Dilihat dari beberapa pajangan foto, hanya ada foto Jongin dan Taeoh yang mendominasi. Kemana suaminya? Tidak mungkin kan dia bekerja dihari minggu? Sedang asik dengan pemikirannya sendiri Sehun sampai tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Sehun?"

"a-ah iya Jongin?"

"maaf jika rumahku kecil dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "rumahmu sangat nyaman Jongin, aku suka berada disini. Disini terasa hangat."

Entah Sehun spontan mengatakannya atau itu memang tulus, Jongin merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Sehun tidak melihat semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya. Lalu setelahnya Jongin mengajaknya untuk makan siang dan disambut dengan semangat oleh lelaki tampan itu.

..

"masakanmu sungguh luar biasa, Jongin."

Lelaki manis itu terkekeh, "kau sudah mengatakanya sedari tadi, Sehun."

"tapi aku serius!" Sehun menunjukkan wajah seriusnya yang mengundang tawa untuk Jongin. Melihat sang pujaan hati tertawa karenanya membawa sensasi bahagia tersendiri. Lihatlah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

Merasa Sehun memperhatikannya dengan intens membuat Jongin menjadi gugup. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan semburat itu kembali muncul dipipi tembam Jongin. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"apa aku sudah pernah bilang jika kau itu sangat cantik, Jongin?"

"a-apa?"

"t-tidak ada." Sehun yang sadar akan perkataan diluar kendalinya segera merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisa suami Jongin menghajarnya jika mendengar ia berkata seperti tadi. Mengingat itu membuat dada Sehun menjadi sesak.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sehun yang sudah penasaran membuka mulutnya untuk menemukan jawaban yang membuat hatinya resah setengah mati.

"hmm, Jongin?" Sehun bisa mendengar lelaki manis itu bergumam, "daritadi aku tidak melihat suamimu. Apa dia bekerja dihari minggu?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik. "aku sudah bercerai dengan mantan suamiku setahun yang lalu."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "o-oh, maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"tak apa Sehun. mungkin kau juga berhak tau."

Mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Jongin membuat Sehun merasa senang bukan main. Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Jongin sudah bercerai, katakanlah Sehun jahat setelah ia tau kalau Jongin sudah bercerai. Tetapi bolehkan ia berharap? Mungkin ini yang dinamakan habis gelap terbitlah terang. Sehun harus bergerak cepat sebelum pujaan hatinya diambil orang lain.

Sehun berdehem sebentar menghilangkan keraguannya, ditatapnya Jongin yang sedang menatapnya juga. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin disofa yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu ditambah jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat jantung Sehun meledak-ledak didalamnya. Alay memang, tapi itulah yang dialami lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"minggu depan kau ada acara?"

Ia bisa melihat lelaki manis itu tengah berpikir, "mmm sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"

Senyum Sehun merekah "bagaimana jika kita makan malam? Setelah itu kita pergi ke festival kebetulan temanku memberi dua tiket untuk ke festival."

"aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Rasanya Sehun akan terbang ke khayangan sekarang juga. Jongin menerima ajakan kencanya! Apa ini tandanya lelaki manis itu memberikannya lampu hijau? Ahh ibu, sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki menantu baru~

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Ah iya sebaiknya kita hanya berdua, kau tau kan malam-malam akan sangat dingin, kalau anak-anak ikut itu akan.. yeah kasihan juga kan nanti mereka sakit karena suhu udara yang dingin.." Sehun berkata pelan, takut Jongin tidak setuju dengan alasan konyolnya dan malah berubah pikiran terhadap ajakannya.

"aku mengerti. Aku akan menitipkan Taeoh dirumah ibuku nanti."

Sehun ingin sekali melompat-lompat sambil menggendong Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mau imej kerennya tercoreng didepan sang pujaan hatinya, jadi ia hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya yang membuat Jongin terpaku seketika.

Kemudian Sehun pamit pulang karena tidak mau ibunya dan Haowen menunggu lama. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama berduaan dengan Jongin. Jadi disinilah mereka didepan pintu rumah Jongin, saling berhadapan tak lua senyum mereka yang tak pernah luntur sedari tadi.

"terimakasih makan siangnya, Jongin. Dan sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mundur menuju mobilnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah lelaki manis pujaan hatinya itu.

Jongin mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganya, "hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Haowen."

Namun sebelum Sehun memasuki mobilnya, lelaki itu berjalan cepat kearah Jongin dan mengecup ujung bibir lelaki manis itu lalu berkata sangat pelan tetapi Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas,

" _saranghae"_

.

.

.

TBC or END?

A/N: heheehehe no komen lah ya. Aku Cuma iseng2 aja ngetik ini. Tiba2 keinget papah sehun dan mamah jongin jadilah ff abal ini. Jadi perlu lanjut atau sudahi saja sampai disini(?) tolong reviewnya ya teman2ku tersayang:')))

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2: It's Begin!

**Precious Love**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **With**

 **Little Haowen & Taeoh **

**Fluff, romance, family.**

 **Warn: its YAOI fanfic, m-preg, marriage life, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **HUNKAI Area!**

" _saranghae"_

Kata-kata itu terus menari-nari dikepala Jongin. Ia mengerti maksudnya, sangat mengerti malah tetapi ia tidak mau langsung menjawabnya,

 _Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?_

Meskipun tak dipungkiri pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang jika dihitung sudah memasuki minggu ketiga. Tetapi tetap saja kan? Ia hanya tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Ia pernah sekali mengalami kegagalan dalam rumah tangga. Salahkah jika ia sedikit ragu? Walaupun sepertinya Sehun bukanlah tipe lelaki bejat yang hanya memainkan perasaanya. Lelaki itu terlihat serius dan tulus, Jongin tak bisa mengelak itu.

Jadi, sawaktu Sehun mengucapkan kata itu, Jongin hanya diam mematung dan ia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum maklum.

" _tak usah langsung dijawab, dan jangan biarkan kata-kataku barusan membebanimu, oke? Aku pulang."_

Bukankah lelaki itu terlalu baik? Haruskah Jongin membuka hatinya untuk Sehun?

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sehun benar-benar niat rupanya mengajak kencan lelaki manis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu. Lihat saja, saat ini ia sedang berada di toko bunga padahal ini masih jam 5 sore! Padahal Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput Jongin jam 7 malam nanti. Anaknya sampai bingung melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang benar-benar _out of character_ itu. Sehun si muka datar berubah menjadi Sehun si penebar senyum cerah. Sehun sudah meminta nomor Jongin omong-omong saat Sehun sedang menjemput Haowen, dengan berbasa-basi sedikit akhirnya lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jongin _nya_.

Setelah selesai membeli bunga Sehun mengecek arlojinya lalu mengela napas. Sekarang ia harus kemana? Karena terlalu semangat untuk berkencan dengan Jongin, ia sampai terburu-buru tanpa peduli dengan waktu. Akhirnya sekarang ia bingung harus kemana, tidak mungkin kan ia kerumah Jongin sekarang? Mau bilang apa ia nanti kalau Jongin bertanya 'loh Sehun? bukanya kau bilang akan menjemputku jam 7? Ini masih jam 5 sore.' Setelah memikirkannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya, daripada ia terluntang-lantung dijalan kan?

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Sehun menuju rumah sahabatnya. Dalam hati Sehun bergumam semoga sahabatnyanya itu ada dirumah. Ia hanya malas menghubungi sahabat idiotnya, akan terlalu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun?"

Setelah memasukkan beberapa digit password di apartemnt kakaknya, Sehun langsung menyelonong masuk dan duduk dengan santai di sofa empuk itu. lalu ia bisa melihat kedatangan Chanyeol –sahabatnya- dari arah kamarnya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"tumben sekali kemari, ada apa? Untung aku sedang berada dirumah hari ini." Ucap lelaki yang memiliki tinggi diatas Sehun itu sambi mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya.

Yang ditanya malah mencibir, "orang sepertimu bukannya memang selalu berada dirumah?"

Chanyeol hanya meringis "ya kau kan tau sendiri, seorang single sepertiku memangnya mau kemana lagi dihari minggu? Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak pergi."

"makannya carilah pendamping hidup." Sehun menoyor kepala Chanyeol. "emangnya kau mau menjadi perjaka tua hah?!"

"sialan." Chanyeol ikutan menoyor kepala Sehun, "berkacalah sedikit. Setidaknya hingga detik ini kau juga belum menemukan pendamping hidup kan?"

Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping, menghadap kearah sahabatnya itu sambil menyeringai, "asal kau tau, tak lama lagi kau akan menerima undangan pernikahan dariku."

"ap—ya!" Chanyeol melotot, membuat matanya yang sudah belo itu semakin belo dan menyeramkan menurut Sehun. "kau akan menikah dan baru memberitauku? Dasar setan kecil sialan! Kau anggap apa aku selama ini hah!?"

Sehun terbahak, membuat Chanyeol merasa dibohongi, "kau mengerjaiku?!"

"tentu tidak!" setelah menetralkan tawanya, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius. "apa menurutmu cinta pada pandangan pertama ada?"

Saat Chanyeol hendak tertawa, Sehun segera meninju pelan bahu lelaki disampingnya itu, "jangan tertawa idiot! Aku sedang bertanya serius denganmu."

"astaga Sehun, apa yang aku lewatkan?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawanya, ia bisa melihat wajah datar sahabatnya itu. "apa kau sedang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ohhh siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu? kasihan sekali dia."

Jika ini dikartun, mungkin perempatan imajiner dikepala Sehun sudah terlihat, "apa maksudmu idiot?"

"tidak ada. Wow wajahmu benar-benar menyeramkan." Chanyeol berdehem, "okeoke aku akan menjawabnya. Jika menurutku sendir, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Dan mungkin juga itu adalah takdir Tuhan. Dan aku rasa setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya meskipun belum tentu itu untuk menyangkut dengan masa mereka yang mengalaminya. Kau tau, Leonardo DiCaprio saja mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kate Winslet saat mereka bertemu dikapal. jadi itu bukan hal mustahil dan kau hanya tinggal berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintamu jika ia memang orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"tapi dia sudah punya anak, sama sepertiku."

"kau menyukai istri orang!?" Chanyeol memekik, "Astaga Sehun kau tidak boleh suka padanya kalau be—"

"dia bukan istri orang!" Sehun ikut-ikutan memekik, lalu ia sadar jika ia sudah berlebihan. "setidaknya dia sudah bercerai dengan suaminya." Ia berkata lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"kalau begitu apa salahnya? Kejar dia Sehun sebelum kau menyesal!"

"aku tau, tapi aku tidak yakin." Sehun menghela napasnya dan menerawang, mengingat wajah manis Jongin, "aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku, aku takut jika ia berlaku baik kepadaku selama ini hanya karena ia berhutang budi kepadaku, baik kepada semua orang bukan hanya kepadaku saja. Aku takut ia masih mencintai mantan suaminya. Aku takut dia tidak mau membuka hatinya untukku. Aku takut jika aku tidak sesempurna mantan suaminya."

Chanyeol terperengah, merutuki otak bodoh sahabatnya itu. "ck dasar bodoh. Aku rasa otakmu butuh pencerahan." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan pandangan malas dari Chanyeol, "dengar Sehun. hilangkan semua ketakutanmu. Itu tidak nyata. Selama ia meresponmu dengan baik itu bukan berarti ia berhutang budi padamu, bukan pula juga ia masih mencintai suaminya. Aku rasa suaminya adalah orang yang buruk. Buktinya jika suaminya itu sempurna tidak mungkin mereka bercerai bukan? Yakinkanlah hatinya Sehun. buat dia juga mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintai dirinya."

"kau benar." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "aku harus memastikan Jongin juga mencintaiku, begitu juga dengan anaknya."

"bagus." Sehun menoleh, mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "semangatlah Oh Sehun!"

"ya terimakasih, Park Chanyeol sang pakar cinta." Kemudian keduanya tertawa. "omong-omong kau mengerti soal cinta, tapi aku bingung kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih betah menyendiri. Ingat, kau itu sudah tua Park!"

"brengsek." Dan Sehun mendapat dua kali pukulan dikepalanya hari ini. Ucapkan terimakasih untuk Park Chanyeol, semoga otaknya tidak bergeser menjadi bodoh setelah ini.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat. Kemudian ia segera pamit, ia berkata kepada sahabatnya jika ia memiliki janji kencan dengan sang pujaan hati. Maka dengan semangat Chanyeol berteriak memberi semangat kepada Sehun sambil bernyanyi sedikit, membuat lelaki albino itu melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah idiot sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Precious Love

Jongin sedang menatap dirinya dicermin. Setelah membongkar isi lemarinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaos berwarna _baby blue_ dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ putih. Ia tidak tau harus mengenakan apa lagi karena sudah lama ia tidak pergi berkencan. Ia melihat jam, sudah jam 7 tetapi Sehun belum menjemputnya, mungkin Sehun terjebak macet, pikirnya.

Sembari menunggu, Jongin memutuskan untuk menggunakan _lipbalm_ agar bibirnya tidak terlihat kering, tak lama ia bisa mendengar suara bel dan suara Taeoh. Jongin membiarkannya sambil sekali lagi membenahi penampilannya.

BRAK

Jongin menghela napasnya, pasti Taeoh berulah lagi. Dengan wajah kalem, ia menghampiri anaknya yang saat in tengah merajuk diruang tamu dan Jongin harus menenangkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

..

Akhirnya Sehun sudah berdiri tepat berada didepan pintu rumah Jongin dengan tangan kanan yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang. Sekali lagi ia melihat kearah arlojinya, ia terlambat beberapa menit karena jarak rumah Chanyeol yang lumayan jauh. Ia menekan bel lalu tak lama suara anak kecil dari dalam terdengar oleh Sehun.

"nugutheyo?"

Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok Jongin kecil sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum menyapa Taeoh, anak Jongin yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi anaknya. _Eh benarkah?_

"halo Taeoh, aku—"

BRAK

Pintu kembali ditutup dengan bantingan yang lumayan keras. Sehun hanya melongo. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia berdiri kemudia menatap dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya tidak ada, penampilannya normal-normal saja kok. Lantas apa yang membuat Taeoh terlihat takut seperti itu? apa wajahnya terlalu seram?

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara rengekan Taeoh, tak lama ia menangis setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. ia menghela napasnya lagi, bisa-bisa Jongin tidak jadi pergi dengannya karena anaknya yang menangis. Harusnya tadi Sehun membeli coklat atau permen untuk menyogok Taeoh.

Sehun gelisah. Ini sudah sepuluh menit tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan keluar. Ia memang sudah tidak mendengar suara tangisan Taeoh lagi, tapi tetap saja, perasaannya mengatakan jika Jongin akan membatalkan acara mereka dan Sehun tidak siap dengan itu.

CKLEK

"ahh Sehun, maafkan Taeoh dia—"

Itu Jongin! Sehun benar-benar hanya terpaku dengan lelaki manis itu saat ini sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin. Lelaki manis itu berkali kali lipat lebih manis daripada biasanya, astaga Sehun bisa mimisan jika seperti ini.

"—hun? Sehun!?"

"o-oh maafkan aku Jongin." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, ia bisa melihat lelaki manis itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"kau melamun? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali. Ah iya, ini untukmu."

Jongin _blank_ seketika. Ia menatap bunga pemberian Sehun. bukan karena ia baru pertama kali diberi bunga, tapi ini masalahnya adalah Sehun memberinya bunga daisy merah. Jongin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti bunga ini. Iya tau, sangat tau dan hal itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia sendiri bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar disekitar pipinya.

"Jongin? Hey?" Sehun mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Jongin. Kini gantian lelaki itu yang tengah melamun.

Saat tersadar, Jongin cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya, takut Sehun menyadari semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya meskipun terlambat. Lelaki tampan itu sudah melihatnya dan Sehun merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga hanya dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

"kau tidak mau menerima bunga ini? Ah rasanya sakit sekali." Sehun pura-pura menampilkan wajah patah hatinya yang terlihat aneh dimata Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau tertawa kecil.

"ah maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima bunga ini." Jongun mengambil bunga daisy merah yang sudah disodorkan Sehun tepat didepan dadanya. "dan hey, hentikan wajah konyolmu itu." ia mendengus setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang, ugh entahlah itu terlihat aneh tapi sialnya lelaki itu tetap tampan.

Sehun menampilkan senyum yang berseri-seri "aku terlalu senang oke?" ia mengusap pipi Jongin, "jadi, hmm apa kita.. akan pergi?"

"tentu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak, hanya saja tadi anakmu sepertinya tidak menyukai keberadaanku?" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Dan Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau tadi terlalu sibuk melamun dan tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Baiklah aku ulangi dan kau harus mendengarnya dengan baik." Jongin bisa melihat lelaki dihadapannya itu mengangguk, "Taeoh memang selalu seperti itu jika baru pertama kali bertemu orang baru, tetapi jika dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang itu pasti ia akan menjadi manja, dan tadi saat ia menangis aku sudah membujuknya jadi kau tidak pelu khawatir." Jongin terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan anaknya. "ah ngomong-ngomong kita masih berdiri didepan pintu. Apa kau mau masuk? Aku akan menaruh bunga sebentar dan.." ia menggigit bibirnya dan sesekali melirik kearah Sehun dengan ragu.

"ada apa Jongin? Katakan saja." Ucap Sehun lembut membuat keraguan Jongin sedikit memudar.

"maafkan aku jika ini merepotkanmu Sehun, tapi bisakah kita mengantarkan Taeoh kerumah ibuku dulu sebelum kita berangkat? Tadi aku tidak sempat mengantarnya jadi—"

Terdengar suara tawa dari lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini, "astaga Jongin. Jika hanya seperti itu kau tingal bilang saja tidak usah ragu karena kau akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun untukmu."

Awalnya Jongin ingin marah karena ia pikir Sehun mentertawakannya dan menganggapnya konyol. Tetapi jika seperti ini Jongin mana bisa marah? Sehun benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Lalu Jongin kembali masuk kedalam untuk menaruh bunganya dan mengambil Taeoh, Sehun bilang ia akan menunggu diluar saja. Dan saat Jongin keluar dengan Taeoh yang berada digendongan lelaki manis itu, Sehun segera memeluk pinggang Jongin dari samping dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin tersentak namun ia tak menggubrisnya dan hanya memberikan senyumannya untuk lelaki manis disampingnya itu.

Mereka sudah berada diperjalanan menuju rumah ibu Jongin. Dan sedari tadi Taeoh benar-benar hanya memeluk ibunya dangan kepala yang berada diceruk leher Jongin, membuat Sehun memutar otaknya untuk mendekati anak itu. banyak orang yang bilang 'jika ingin mengambil hati ibunya, pertama-tama kau harus mendapatkan hati anaknya terlebih dahulu.' Dan Sehun akan melakukan hal itu.

Lelaki itu berdehem, "hmm Taeoh ingin sesuatu? Jika iya paman akan membelikannya untukmu."

"tidak. Taeoh hanya ingin mommy!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya, mati kau Sehun! sepertinya Taeoh tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan ibunya.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun diam karena perlakuan anaknya segera mengelus lembut bahu Sehun, membuat sang pemilik menoleh dan ia dapat meliat senyuman teduh dibibir sang pujaan hati yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum, "maafkan Taeoh, dia memang selalu menjadi galak jika sedang merajuk."

"mommy!"

Keduanya terkekeh mendengar suara rajukan anak itu. "baiklah, aku akan membelikan eskrim untuk Taeoh kalau begitu." Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke supermarket.

"tidak usah repot-repot Sehun."

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu tadi, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu dengan senang hati Jongin." Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera keluar sebentar untuk membelikan anak itu eskrim. Tak lama Sehun kembali dengan sekotak eskrim rasa coklat dan langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Taeoh.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Taeoh terus berceloterh dengan Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum walaupun anak itu masih jutek terhadapnya, namun ia akan berusaha agar Taeoh luluh kepadanya.

"Jongin?" ibu Jongin bingung melihat anaknya datang malam-malam dengan cucunya yang berada digendongan anaknya.

"ibu, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam tapi bisakah aku titip Taeoh sebentar?"

Ibu Jongin mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin. "memangnya ada apa?"

"itu.. aku akan—"

"selamat malam bibi." Lelaki itu berdiri disamping Jongin dan sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya, "aku Sehun. maaf mengganggu malam-malam karena aku akan mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama, bolehkah?"

"tentu saja, nak Sehun." ibu Jongin tersenyum, senyum cantiknya yang mirip sekali dengan milik Jongin. "jika sudah terlalu malam, biarkan Taeoh menginap disini." Kemudian ibu Jongin menatap keduanya. "yasudah kalian pergilah sebelum terlalu malam. Tolong jaga Jongin ya, Sehun."

"itu sudah pasti, bibi."

Setelah berpamitan mereka segera bergegas. Sehun mengajak Jongin makan malam disalah satu restaurant mewah yang Jongin saja tidak akan menyangka akan menginjakkan kakinya ditempat mewah seperti ini. Jongin sangat senang karena sepanjang makan malam Sehun memperlakukannya dengan manis. Entah itu berkata hal-hal _cheesy_ maupun mengusap noda saus yang berada disudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Ketika mereka sampai difestival, Jongin tak henti-hentinya berkata 'wah' dan wajahnya benar-benar berbinar membuat Sehun gemas. Sepanjang jalan, jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun sangat menikmati moment seperti ini.

Jongin banyak meminta banyak makan makanan kecil saat mereka menemukan stand makanan difestival itu. Sehun dengan senang hati menurutunya, bahkan karena Jongin terlalu semangat ia sampai berkali-kali menyuapi Sehun dan berkata, 'bagaimana? Enakkan?' dibalas dengan senyuman tampan dan usapan dikepala Jongin.

"kau senang?"

"sangaaat. Terimakasih Sehun, aku sudah lama tidak datang ke festival seperti ini dan saat aku disini aku merasakan masa mudaku lagi." Jongin tertawa pelan. Sehun? jangan tanya. Lelaki itu bahagia sekali karena bisa membuat sang pujaan hati tersenyum sepanjang malam.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada disana. Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara malam yang sejuk itu, ia mulai merasakan lelah ditubuhnya, namun rasa senang lebih mendominasinya. Ia tersenyum mengingat malam ini amat sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ada Sehun disampingnya sambil menggenggam tanganya dan itu terasa benar-benar hangat. _Eh?_

Ia membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan hangat dipipinya, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan senyuman Sehun sambil memberikannya kopi hangat. "kau terlihat tersenyum barusan. Apa kau sesenang itu?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat setelah ia meminum kopi hangatnya, lalu ia meletakkan gelas kopinya disamping tempat ia duduk. Keduanya saling bercada, Sehun terus-terusan merayu Jongin yang malah ditertawai oleh Jongin. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengusap tanganya saat merasakan angin berhembus menusuk kulitnya. Dan setelahnya ia bisa merasakan sebuah benda hangat membalut tubuhnya. Itu jaket Sehun.

"Sehun—"

Sehun buru-buru memegang tangan Jongin. "jangan dilepas." Ujarnya saat melihat Jongin akan melepas jaketnya. Keduanya saling tatap, jarak keduanya juga sangat dekat sehingga Sehun bisa mencium aroma coklat dari tubuh Jongin. Sangat manis, pikirnya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan tatapan dari satu sama lain. Perasaan itu muncul dan mereka berdua menyadarinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka memang sudah jatuh satu sama lain.

 _5_

Keduanya bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang mulai menghitung mundur.

 _4_

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. Ia bisa melihat jika Jongin menutup matanya dan Sehun semakin tidak ingin menghentikan ini.

 _3_

Tuhan, biarkan Jongin menjadi yang terkahir untukku, menjadi separuh hidupku, menjadi nafasku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Karena, aku yakin jika aku benar-benar mencintai Jongin tanpa celah sedikitpun. –Sehun.

 _2_

Tuhan, jika Sehun memang orang yang tepat untukku, aku mohon biarkan kami bahagia. Biarkan aku memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai. –Jongin.

 _1_

Bersamaan dengan suara letupan kembang api, bibir mereka menempel. Saling mengecup dengan penuh perasaan, tanpa ada nafsu dialamnya. Keduanya hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing melewati ciuman tersebut.

' _aku mencintainya. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Bunga Daisy merah memiliki arti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, dan cinta yang diam-diam._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: WAAH YOU GUYS ARE DAEBAK! Aku gak nyangka tulisan iseng2ku jadi banyak yg sukaaa:') gatau lagi mau bilang apa hehehe semoga semakin banyak yg suka sama ffku yg ini yaah.

Btw, kalo ada yg bilang alurnya terlalu cepat, mohon dimaklumi. Karena kalo aku detile satu2 akan sangat panjaaang dan lg ff ini gak akan lebih dari 6 chapter yg berarti mungkin Cuma sampe di chap 5. Karna disini aku ga taro konflik. Kalopun ada itu jg pasti bukan konflik yg berat. Karena ingat! Ini ff full of fluff oke?

Aku berharap kalian suka sama chapter 2 ini )

 **Big thanks to: [ hunkailovers ][ Rachellia Park ][ Wendybiblu ][ NunnaBaozie ][ Guest ][ Snxon8grf ][ Nadia ][ kaila ][ Hunkaidgthr ][ dinonuguaegi ][ valeriee9488 ][ GuesTasTu ][ ismi . ryesomnia ][ meengju ][ Nonono541 ][ OhSehunKimJongin ][ dhantieee ][ kamonghun ][ ohkim9488 ][ Yeoljae ][ ClaraYu ][ cici fu ][ wijayanti628 ][ dsxosy ][ Kim762 ][ Kim Jongin Kai ][ jongiebottom ][ WyfZooey ][ Cheonsa528 ][ irmasinulinnga ][ novisaputri09 ][ Kamong Jjong ][ vivikim406 ]**

Aku minta reviewnya lai boleh dong ya? Biar semangat jg nerusin ff ini, itu berarti ada banyak yg suka walaupun ff ini jelek huhu

Dichap depan nanti bakal ada yg lebih manis manis daripada ini lohhh. Spoiler dikit:'D

Soooooo,

Review please?


End file.
